color_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain Katherine Warner (WIP)
|} ❝ Don't take advantage of other people's kindness.❞ Rain Katherine Warner is a student at Rayani High. They are a Green sash and is pursuing a career in writing. They can be easily identified by their eccentric outfits, never wearing the same outfit twice. They can be characterized as an energetic soul and eager to be apart of a group, but this can be seen as annoying at times. They are currently open for public roleplays. They are currently open for private roleplays. They are created and roleplayed by Rainstories. *'Nicknames:' Rainy, Rainy Roo, Rainstorm, any other rain based puns *'Birth Date:' November 24 *'Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Age:' 15 years old *'Gender:' Feminine Presenting Gender Neutral prefer they/them pronouns but won't be offended if called she/her. As the roleplayer, I'm a little loose with their pronouns... I called them they/them sometimes and she/her at other times. *'Sexuality:' Pansexual females, 10% males, 30% other Appearance Rain stands at 5'8, average height. They have a side shave, that they are growing out. Their natural hair color is mousy brown but this is usually bleached or dyed different colors. Their hair goes to about halfway down their neck. She has blue eyes and very long eyelashes. She has a spray of freckles across her nose. Her skin is mostly clear, with small pimples bordering her face and hairline. They have cupid shaped lips, but their lips are bitten and if you look closely, have tiny scars. They are slightly tan, being half Mexican. Their wrists are a wasteland of scars from years of cutting.They are quite attractive, although their annoying tendencies can drive others away. Their style is constantly changing. They like to experiment, they wear all kinds of styles including gothic, steampunk, emo, lolita, cosplays of animes nobody has heard of, preppy, different types of clothing from different centuries, artsy, punk and many more. It’s a treat to see what she’s wearing everyday since she rarely wears the same outfit twice. As her roommates could tell you, she isn’t so eccentric with her clothing choices all the time. At night, she can be found in sweatpants and a T-shirt that she randomly picked up from thrift stores without a thought about what they look like.They do make some of their clothes, such as their cosplays. They sometimes freelance and do costumes for the local costume store. *'Voice' She has a stable voice sound, but her voice gets higher when she is angry or trying to prove something that happened. Their voice does get deeper when they feel more gender neutral, you can tell the difference of her gender by the lowness of her voice. Personality Their personality is as unpredictable as their clothing choices. They are usually very energetic and up for everything. This can sometimes be seen as annoying, but she desperately wants to fit in. With those who she is close to and her romantic partner, she can be needy and a bit whiny. She is, however, a good listener and a makeshift therapist, which is why her friends stand her antics. She is smart, despite her performing badly on the test because of anxiety at the time. They love researching the creepy and disturbing, including serial killers, horror stories and terrible events in history. They are very disorganized so their bed is usually overflowing with papers and books. She writes in her spare time but does not completely want to have this as a lifelong career and instead picked it out of necessity and small interest. They are good at sewing and knitting. They did have a small interest in making this a career, but decided against it. As happy and energetic as she can be, they can have extreme lows. They can get so depressed that they can barely get out of bed. They can be disoriented while depressed from fatigue, hunger and tiredness and gets easily lost and can sometimes be found sleeping in random places around the campus, passed out there on their way to where ever. They can be pushy at times as well. They like the sense of control and will often tell people what to do, with confidence. They think that whatever they are telling the person to do is the absolute best choice and course of action, even when its not. They can also be manipulative at times, if they want something. They can be flirtatious and even charming when they'd like to be. In the past, they've put themselves in abusive and toxic relationships with people who only used them, as they are desperate for love and the comfort of having someone. They crave love and will do anything for the guarantee that someone wants them. This causes them to latch on to others, even if they haven't known them that long. They can take this to the point in which they are clingy. They can get too comfortable with people easily, often crossing boundaries with unexpected hugs and making jokes at the other person's expense. They do mean well, as they only want the person to like them more. When in a romantic relationship, Rain lives for the person, spending excessive time with them, giving gifts and just tries the perfect partner for that person. They can be sweet and surprisingly gentle with that person, caring for their needs and being a huge emotional support for them. They are a romantic and will do things from romance movies, such as giving them flowers, having a picnic, renting a boat or other antics. When asked her opinion on the color system, she has conflicted feelings. She has interests that they'd want to pursue in a career, but she accepts that she can't do that, due to having a green sash. They disapprove of the "green sashes can only date/marry other green sashes" rule, thinking it's dumb and likes being around intelligent people, as she's more attracted to people that she can have a lengthy conversations about deep, conflicting things. They do like the color system, they just have problems with it. With their friends they get as comfortable as they do with their partner. You can always expect a unknown fact out of Rain. She listens to her friends' troubles thoughtfully and gives surprisingly deep and good advice. They know when their friends need a shoulder to cry and she is there for them. They flourish in a group setting and loves cracking jokes. She does get anxious if she is not in a large group. Positive (WIP): *(+)Smart, charming, supportive, loving, creative, friendly, *Smart- Despite her low test score, she is actually quite intelligent. Rain has extensive knowledge on many topics, but only of those of her interests. She is very good at solving puzzles, but has no talent with her reflexes. While under stress and expectation her knowledge evades her due to anxiety. When given questions too quickly at a time she panics. They love giving unwanted facts, that may or may not be relevant but are always interesting. Naturally, they are curious and love researching. If they see something or someone suspicious, they will do everything in their power to find out what's going on. She often wants to know everything about everyone, including their opinions about her. Libraries are a place she loves to be. As social as she can be, sometimes she prioritizes her research over other things. *Charming- They can be flirtatious when they like to be. Rain can have a silver tongue. They are surprised by the effect their charms can have, often wondering how they have gained friends. They are especially polite toward adults and authority figures, having respect. This can often get them into places and helps with them get rare things for low prices. *Supportive- Rain loves being there for their friends, feeling important when someone cries into their shoulder. They give out advice like candy, often jokingly calling themselves a "makeshift therapist". They assure their friends that their feelings are not wrong, often using psychological evidence and facts to support their claim. This settles people in a trusting mood, as they know she has researched and that what they are saying is facts and true. She usually tries to be tactful and respective of other's feelings, but she is not hesitant to drag you kicking and screaming to get help. *Loving- Rain often falls in love waaay to easily and *Creative- Rain is a creative soul, spending a lot of time on her various projects. They freelance for costume stores, so they try to work on the costumes whenever they can, using themselves as a model. Although they are at a somewhat basic level, they take on hard patterns and projects. Rain can be a little ambitious with their work. They like to be a perfectionist when it comes to their work, getting frustrated and starting over if they make a mistake. This has led to much scraps and torn apart half done costumes. Rain's creative flow is like an over flooding toilet, coming up with ideas constantly. They might get too excited about their new idea and abandon the project they were working on at the moment.They are also a writer, filling up scores of pages with stories and ideas. They prefer writing on a laptop or her own typewriter. They lean toward more fantasy and adventure stories. *Friendly- WIP Neutral (WIP) *(X) curious, mischievous, stubborn, zealous, *Curious: Rain is naturally curious. This is also WIP *Mischievous- WIP *Stubborn- WIP *Zealous- WIP ''Negative (WIP) '' *(-) Pushy, annoying, inconsiderate, unaware of boundaries, depression, desperate, impulsive *Pushy- WIP *Annoying- WIP *Inconsiderate- WIP *Unaware of boundaries- WIP *Depression- WIP *Desperate- WIP Sources https://www.deviantart.com/glamist https://www.deviantart.com/l-h05/art/Lovely-Rita-799608054 Category:Characters Category:Green Sash Category:Non-binary